


Guilty Secret

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Riko's composition session goes awry when Mari crashes in.





	Guilty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Well, today is the birthday to the best composer, cutest member, and overall best girl in Aqours, to whom this fic is dedicated. Happy birthday, Riko!

Riko's fingers noodled around the keyboard, desperately attempting to fill the room with what she wanted to be the next big hit. Note after note, phrase after phrase, melodious hooks and catchy choruses rocked the hall of her little practice room, with nothing leaving enough impact for her to scribble down. She looked over to the two pages of passages that she had scribbled down days before, titled _Cyaron Ideas_ and _Azalea Ideas_ respectively, yet the only marks on _Guilty Kiss Ideas_ had been, besides the title, the lines of manuscript paper: she was an artist staring at a blank canvas without a single line, a single direction as to where to go.

Well, she had direction: she was composing for Guilty Kiss, with musical ideas primarily dictated by her colleagues despite being the composer. Mari, especially, had given her a difficult time, the overbearing blonde requesting a surplus of metal and hard rock-esque music; if it weren't for how incredibly hot Yoshiko's voice had been when acting as Yohane, she would have given Mari the riot act and requested her to be a bit more serious with their musical line-up, with more compositions which felt like _Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss!_ over works like _Strawberry Trapper._ Yet again, there hadn't been a single live show where anyone in the audience requested the former, but was _Strawberry Trapper_ beloved. Hence, their latest track: _Kowareyasuki,_ which had seemed to be hated by only Riko.

Riko was, to be blunt, _not_ a fan of Kowareyasuki, and in truth she burnt the music as soon as she could. It was nothing but a ploy by Mari and Yoshiko: Mari wanted more metal and Yoshiko wanted another song where she could act as Yohane, the disillusioned devil. No words of thanks, no gratification: nothing but a compromise in which she was able to write a song she liked and slap it on the back much like Strawberry Trapper before, only on a much more grand scale. There was nothing good about it.

It could have been so much better!

Riko banged the keys of her keyboard, the first major dissonance of the day. Golly, couldn't she be _thanked_ for her actions?

That question would be answered by the sound of the doorknob turning. Looking over, Riko saw the door opened wide, a breeze coming across her face as the only person she knew who would make such an entrance took a gracious, hyperbolic step into the room which ended with a twirl and tumble routine: Ohara Mari herself.

"Hi!" She sang, overly-inflected and in English, "Riko-chan!"

"Oh, Mari-san," the junior replied, her voice relatively plain compared to her busty bandmate. "Good afternoon."

Mari straightened herself, a smile plastered on the corners of her lips as she sneaked her hands behind her, almost as if she were hiding an invisible gift. "How's the music going?"

Riko sighed, showing her the empty sheet music. "I've got nothing. I wanted to write something like _Kowareyasuki_ again, because I know how much you and Yoshiko-chan like it," she began, shrugging her shoulders as she felt the blonde grasp it, releasing it from her own grasp. "But I don't really have any special ideas. Cyaron and Azalea are easier to write for, because they like music I like writing, but, err..."

Mari gasped pompously, covering her agape mouth with her hand. "You're not a fan of metal?"

Riko stammered slightly, pink starting to dote itself upon her cheeks as she took in Mari's boorish reaction. "I-i-it's not that!"

Mari took a large step in, closing the distance between her and the pianist exponentially in one motion. Even with her slight disbalance, Mari continued, her voice slightly lower as she locked gazes with Riko, who was one step closer to a fully-fledged panic attack from the blonde's proximity. "Then what's wrong?"

Riko scrambled to the back of the piano bench relative to Mari's position, being wise enough to stay on the seat. She knew that she was playing a dangerous game with Mari, a ticking time bomb of excitement who could make a bombastic performance out of a turtle swimming. Seeing that Mari had not taken a seat on the piano stool, she judged the distance between them: good enough for her to give her reply. "Writing metal's difficult."

Mari straddled the other side of the seat, clutching an air guitar.

"Don't worry! I'll give you a few ideas I was thinking of!"

Riko smiled, glad to hear that her bandmate had been able to figure out something original; she had always been a fan of Mari's melodies. Starting her strumming, she started giving Riko her first idea: the melody of Strawberry Trapper, note for note. As the familiar melody filled Riko's ears, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Mari-san, that's Strawberry Trapper. We've done that already."

"Oh? Maybe then you can work with this?"

Mari, once again, started strumming, this time singing the main riff for Kowareyasuki.

"Mari-san..."

She stopped strumming once more, looking towards the composer. "Hmm?"

"That's Kowareyasuki. We already wrote it."

Mari pouted, placing her hand upon her chin, as if she were stroking an imaginary beard. She had pretended to be deep in her own thoughts, pushing her cheeks together by bringing close her thumb and forefinger. "Nnn," Mari let out a hum as she attempted to think of something new, something different, the depraved cruelty of the creative process hitting the blonde in a stupor much like it had left the redheaded composer besides her. _Something new_ would be difficult to make, especially considering the scores of sheets that Riko had burnt, the number of which unknown even to the near-perfectionist herself. Suddenly, a wave of inspiration had hit her like a sack of bricks, her expression shifting from pondering to overjoyed at the new, brilliant idea that she came up with.

"Riko-chan! Eureka!"

"Yurika?"

"I got a great idea!"

Riko grabbed her blank manuscript and a pencil, resting the paper against the piano keys. "Let's hear it!"

Mari started singing once more, the enjoyment once evident in Riko's eyes quickly fading as the recognized this _original_ melody Mari was singing.

"That's Guilty Eyes Fever, and that wasn't even your song idea!"

Mari stopped her singing, quite annoyed with the redhead. "Well, let's hear an original idea from _you,_ then." She was looking for a reply which would leave Riko speechless, but considering that she had seen the page of Guilty Kiss song ideas, there was no point in trying to throw shade. This had been amplified when Riko showed her that blank manuscript once more, fully knowing that she had been bereft of her best work: nothing, in her eye, would have worked for the subunit she was a part of. Mari stretched, raising her arms in the air before letting out a yawn.

"I think we should take a break!"

"You've been in here for less than two minutes!"

"How long have _you_ been in here?"

Riko piped down, knowing that she had spent the better half of an hour trying to come up with a single worthwhile musical fragment, something that she could go home and put into something like Reason and play the music out. Considering that there was nothing good, she might have accidentally fatigued herself without knowing it, and for once, she would have to agree with Mari on something besides trying to calm down a raving Yohane flying from the rafters of their practice room during Guilty Kiss practice sessions.

"A while..."

"Mhm. That's what I thought. You looked like you were there for quite a bit. Maybe you should stand up, do a bit of stretching, let the mind wander."

Riko nodded, the first good idea that Mari had presented her in weeks. She rose from her spot and walked away from the piano, over to a corner where she could start doing her stretches, and Mari had followed suit in rising from the stool. However, as she walked towards Riko to discuss things other than music, she tripped, falling towards Riko and using the wall behind her as support.

Riko's mind definitely started wandering as she had been pinned by Mari, and nothing she had thought of had been musically related: she only was able to think of the girl who had inadvertently pinned her against the wall, the redhead's knees immediately buckling as she looked down, avoiding Mari's eyes, questioning the shift in her demeanor.

"Riko-chan?" She questioned, slightly amused by her attitude change, and she brought a hand to her chin, lifting her head slightly such that their gazes could connect. "Do you _like_ me?" Mari let out a giggle, teasing Riko.

Riko's composure had already been that of a wet noodle by having Mari pinning her against a wall, but her teasing question had sent her over the edge. Even if there had been conflict with her with musical ideas, no amount of anger would be able to snuff the aura of passion that this scene had, especially with how compounded it had became in her memories from those _books._ Books she tried to hide from everyone, even her closest friends regardless of school. Books which she bought fully well knowing the ramifications of anyone figuring out her guilty pleasures, her dark, depraved secrets. She had dreamed of being pinned against the wall, someone asking her those _exact four words,_ and even if it had been on accident, like a lightning strike hitting a tree, the fires of passion had already begun their storm inside of Riko, the once-calm disposition accidentally disarmed.

Riko stammered, attempting to have at the very least a shred of dignity while alone in a room with her senior. In a move not even Mari could expect, she brought her arms around the blonde and pulled her in, puckering her lips against hers to fully play out the scene. It had been reflex, trained into her from the multitude of fiction she had processed dedicated to this one scene; something which Riko took immediately not because of the person but because of the circumstance. It didn't matter that Mari's lips had felt beautifully full against her own, or how tantalizing her perfume was when she was that close: whether or not she wanted to be with Mari be damned, there was nothing more that Riko wanted than to be pinned to a wall and asked that, and this maneuver was nothing more than her way of giving gratitude.

Mari pulled away as Riko became more deluded of reality, unsure of whether or not this scene had actually played out. Fluttering her eyelids open, she took a look at the blonde whom she must have kissed, her entire body quivering in shame. She actually did it, with her, nonetheless. It could have been Chika or You, but rather, she had made out with Mari, her first kiss, and her first kabedon-esque engagement. Not that Mari, who had still been pressed against her, minded.

"You could have just said yes, Riko-chan!" Mari giggled, her hand busy fiddling with her tie, as if trying to undo it. Riko, in her stupor, had flushed, the events that had just passed a complete blur, and all she knew was that Mari was busy undoing her tie while pinning her against a wall. As quickly as Riko's mind turned on for that split-second, it had turned off once more, her cheeks flushing a red similar in hue to her hair.

"Yes to what?" was all that she could manage, attempting to collect the final, ever-fading strands of dignity she could muster, even though she had been with Mari: for the blonde, _dignity_ was probably the name of some expensive perfume for going out on cruise-liner dates over a virtue. The sans-dignity blonde had already made her first move, reciprocating exactly what Riko had done before.

Even though she had pulled away from her a few moments ago, it was with their second connection that Riko was making out against a wall. Christmas had come early as Mari took the reins, snaking her tongue from out of her mouth and into the redhead's, the amateur tongue trying to match up with its intruder. She had been overwhelmed, not knowing that in the midst of her kiss, that her tie and shirt had been discarded until she felt the cool air of the practice room cross her midriff, straightening her and bringing her back to her senses. As Riko flinched, Mari pulled her lips away, her tongue, exiting her mouth and entering the pianist's, visible before she pulled it back into her mouth.

"Don't worry; it can be our guilty secret."

"Okay...?" mumbled Riko, her hand gracing her hip such that she could attempt to dig her fingers into her hip. As she did, she felt pain; this, somehow, wasn't a dream. Riko pushed herself forward slightly, her shirt falling to the floor as she did so, her eyes fixated upon the garment until she felt a very touchy pair of hands pressing themselves against her bra-clad bust.

There was something inherently and fundamentally _wrong_ with this picture, of Mari stripping her and pinning her against a wall like this. A bit of unease had coursed through her along with the tornado of passion which had inadvertently brought her life at this moment to its knees; shouldn't she had reserved that first kiss, that first pin, that first _this,_ with Chika or You or someone other than Mari, who took it by sheer accident? Yet again, wasn't that the _thrill_ of a kabedon novel, for someone you don't know that well to pin you up against the wall and declare something like this? Either way, Mari was undoubtedly, if not unconventionally, attractive, and she was strong enough to keep her pinned against the wall, leaving her almost helpless and vulnerable...

The only noise that Riko could make to express her feelings was a vocalized neutral tone, a moan stirred from the twisting feelings of her heart and the squeezes to her chest, and as Mari's squeezes grew more intimate in response, Riko squeezed the blonde, pulling her in tighter; the back of Mari's hands pressed against her own bosom. As Mari's fingers moved down to Riko's hips, the redhead attached her lips to the side of her neck, suckling and taking in as much of the blonde as she could, the perfume-laden scent evident and perverting on her lips and tongue, almost as if she were attempting to leave a mark on her; nothing would be able to leave any sort of mental mark on this shameless chairwoman, so to leave a physical mark, in Riko's fog-ridden mind, was the next best thing.

"Ooh!" Mari had taken the gesture of confusion once more as a playful response to her kisses and fondles, relieving Riko of her panties and skirt in one single motion, combined of hooking her fingers into her hips and bringing her hands to her knees. The pianist shivered slightly at the feeling of being exposed to the air, with enough reason to believe that Mari was about to do something far and beyond what most of the stories she read would _dare_ try to express to audiences such as her; something so lewd and salacious that it would leave her with a different understanding of kabedon and kabekui: an understanding more saucy, more insatiable.

More guilty.

As if she'd mind: everything that Mari had done had been an accident or in response to her own actions, and she had not even realized how sensitive she had grown until the blonde drawled a finger across her slick core, eliciting a moan from the pianist. Looking down, she could see the fluids shimmering across the blonde's fingertip from that sole contact, not daring to look at how swollen she had become down there. She would only know in time the extent to which she had been aroused, in which she loosened her grip on the chairwoman just enough for eye contact to be made.

" _Our_ guilty secret..." murmured the redhead, spreading her legs such that she was standing with her feet shoulder-width apart: it was all the space that Mari had needed to start her work: with a pierce of her entrance with a singular finger.

Riko dug her fingers into Mari's shoulders at contact, the separation of her walls slight but very much evident; even if she weren't a stranger to masturbation from her stories, it had been a while since she had found something as enriching as this. Mari started pistoning her wrist, the digit inside of her slowly moving back and forth, a soft sloshing sound filling the room as Riko made her best attempt not to moan in the practice room: someone might spot them if she were to start making noises. That didn't stop Mari, however, as she marveled at how snug her finger felt inside of Riko's warmth.

"Mari!" Riko hissed, "this is supposed to be a _secret!_

"Shut me up, then~!"

Riko didn't need to be told twice, and in truth, there was absolutely no shame left to show her: she supplanted her lips onto the blonde's, immediately snuffing whatever noises would come out of the blonde; and in response, she had been able to moan into Mari's mouth without the fear of someone, _especially_ Chika or, worse, Yoshiko walk into the practice room wondering if they were okay. Mari responded by digging her finger further into Riko, drawling out a long moan which vibrated deliciously against her tongue. Pinning her shoulder blades against the wall, the pianist pushed her hips forward, grinding against Mari's hand as the musky stench of her sex had started filling the room, the delight of her walls squeezing tightly against the teasing finger clouding her judgment further than she could have considered possible.

As Riko wiggled and pinned herself to the wall, Mari lowered herself unbeknownst to the squirming musician to take in the sights of her friend's arousal from an entirely different perspective. Her palm seemed to sheen in what light had been caught down there thanks to Riko's essence, her palm clinging by a few strands of clear fluid to a pair of overly-flushed labia, slicked by contact with her hand amongst the lust which had permeated through Riko's entirety. She took special care to observe her own finger as it disappeared between the composer's lower lips, indulging herself in the mixture of moans and gasps coming from her as well as how much of a fight she had given, even when she was able to dig her finger into her all the way; at that moment, she felt something pressing against the heel of her hand, pulling away to check upon the swollen, pink clit poking itself out in an attempt to be noticed. Mari had not only noticed, but decided to give it its own warm welcome, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bead as if it were the final remnants of a lollipop.

Riko attempted to moan, but for some reason, Mari let out the initial moan between them at their encounter; the taste of Riko had been slightly bitter, taking the blonde aback slightly. Much like the coffee she drank, however, it was alluring, as if the bitterness was a part of the appeal, like an acquired taste. Hopefully it would be a taste quick to acquire as she came back for more, letting the hints of her flavor dominate her palate. Riko snuffed herself by capturing her lower lip betwixt her teeth, biting harshly against it as the warm, saliva-clad assault had swirled around her flesh, with the blonde's tongue's ferocious against her. Mari was licking and slurping and it felt too good. Riko had started to feel her legs quivering slightly from the pleasure, her womanhood throbbing from the inside out against that intruding finger.

Mari pulled away for a moment, looking up to check on the flustered redhead. Eyelids forced shut and lip sandwiched, it looked to her as if she was preparing for her peak to arrive, and to aid her, she attempted to push another finger into the redhead. Unlike the first finger, which had slid in with relative ease, the blonde practically had to force both her slicked middle and unslicked pointer finger into her, squeezing against her tightly as she pushed the digits all the way into her. Even though Riko had bit her lip, her moan of being filled had not necessarily passed that filter, the noise reverberating around the practice room.

"Mari!"

Hearing her name, the blonde had grown more intense inside of her, attempting to pulse inside of her as if she was using just one finger, even as she felt her walls spread to accommodate the extra girth that the second finger provided. The sloshing sounds had loudened slightly, strings of expletives leaking from Riko as quickly and frequently as Mari's strings of compliments. With each curve of her fingers, each spread, each thrust, the redhead grew closer to her breaking point, the blonde immediately taking the sensitive nub into her mouth as a final effort to send Riko completely over the edge, her tongue swiping across the violently pulsating bead. Mari, knowing what was coming next, pinned Riko's hips to the wall with one hand, knowing that her legs were about to give way considering how her thighs trembled against her cheeks. Mari stood, pinning the redhead's shoulder with her free hand while busily letting the redhead ride her orgasm out with a few well-timed pushes inside of her trembling, soaked core.

Riko's legs, practically, gave out as she brought her hands to Mari's shoulders, the only suitable source for grip as her fingers squeezed tightly around the digits. Squeezes turned into convulsions with each slight motion of her fingers, tightening and relaxing around the digits at the same rate as her racing heart, the sound of which had been very clear to Riko, almost loud enough for her to obscure the moan of her sweet release, her pretense of silence thrown out the window much like the rest of her resolve. With each contraction, Mari felt her hand growing more lewdly damp with Riko's juices, each push a fight to move in a centimeter. Riko squeezed, her moan quickly finding syllables in calling out the blonde's name, the only thing that had mattered to her at that moment. Her love of Mari's fingers inside of her and the release of ecstasy: it was her dirty, guilty secret.

The blonde only pulled out as Riko became dead weight on her, immediately wrapping the arm that had pinned her shoulder around her waist as to ensure that she wouldn't fall; at the very least, she would be the redhead's air-bag. Her other hand, stained with essence, had been brought to Mari's lips, taking in the deliciously bitter taste of the redhead. After cleaning it, she brought her free hand around the pianist, keeping her upright as she watched her eyelids flutter open, the only sign that she had still been conscious.

"Nnn...?" Riko woke up with a glazed smile, aroused from post-arousal stupor. Even as she awoke she had been heavy leaning on Mari, a realization she had not quite realized until she got a glimpse of lemon-colored hair. Even if the hair wasn't mikan-colored, it had not been as if Riko minded. She lazily brought her vision to the wall behind her, giggling softly: at the very least she had remembered what exactly happened.

"You," Riko returned her gaze to the blonde, her voice drawn out slightly, "pinned me to the wall?"

Mari nodded. There was no reason to explain why her underwear and skirt were pooled on the ground, or why her shirt had been discarded and her bra disheveled against her bust. Only as Riko grew lighter would the blonde scoop down to slip her clothes back on for her, making sure to button every button and tie her tie the way that she always did: like she were proper.

Mari pointed to the piano with a smile, as if to direct Riko over to the instrument. "We were just taking a break." While waiting, Mari walked over to and sat on the left-hand side of the piano bench, patting a spot directly at the center. Riko tentatively walked over, surprised at how well her feet could work despite, well, um...

Just the thought made her blush more, if possible.

"Can I trust you not to tell the others?" Riko asked, sitting down at the piano. A wave of subsequent shame had hit her, as if she realized sitting down that she had made out with her, ground upon her hand and tongue, was deflowered by her. How would Chika or You react to that?

"Don't worry," Mari replied, pressing her lips against the redhead's cheek chastely. "It'll be our little, guilty secret."

**Author's Note:**

> Coming this fall: usermechanics presents his take on the 101 kink prompts. Eventually. Classes come first, but that's in the plans for the future.


End file.
